1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a reflective display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices, e.g., liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices and electrophoretic display (“EPD”) devices, may be widely used in place of comparative cathode ray tubes (“CRT”). Such display devices may be light-receiving-type display devices, i.e., passive-type display devices, and may require an additional light source. Display devices may be classified into transmissive display devices, which may display images using a backlight unit provided therein as a light source, and reflective display devices, which may display images using natural light as a light source absent a backlight unit.